leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pseudo-legendary Pokémon
Pseudo-legendary Pokémon (Japanese: 600 600 club) is a fan term commonly used to refer to any Pokémon that has a three-stage evolution line, 1,250,000 experience at level 100, and a base stat total of exactly (before Mega Evolving). Pseudo-legendary Pokémon are often more powerful than many other non-Legendary Pokémon due to their high base stats. Other variations of the definition omit the need to have 1,250,000 experience at level 100. List of pseudo-legendary Pokémon There are eight Pokémon considered to be pseudo-legendary Pokémon. The following shows the pseudo-legendary Pokémon by the generation of their introduction, as well as their types, and the Pokémon they evolve from. | | | | | | |} In the games Statistical averages Base stat comparison Individual characteristics Dragonite Being the first pseudo-legendary, has straightforward and well-rounded stats. It has a traditionally high Attack and above average stats otherwise. * Tallest non-Mega-Evolved pseudo-legendary Pokémon, at 7'03" (2.2 m). Tyranitar With a focus on power and durability, sacrifices Speed to have tremendous bulk and skill. It has the Ability to always conjure up a , which takes advantage of its Rock typing to further increase its high Special Defense. * Mega Tyranitar is the tallest pseudo-legendary Pokémon, at 8'02" (2.5 m). * Mega Tyranitar has the highest base Defense, with 150. * Lowest base (when not Mega Evolved), with 61. * When a is raging, Mega Tyranitar's becomes the highest of all pseudo-legendary Pokémon. * Only pseudo-legendary Pokémon that is not the main Pokémon of a major boss at the end of the game it was introduced in. However, Tyranitar was used by in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Versions, but only in his rematch. Salamence Due to having the same typing as Dragonite, differs itself by being entirely focused on attacking prowess. Its stats are high in Attack, Special Attack, and Speed, while comparatively low in both Defense stats. * Shortest pseudo-legendary Pokémon, at 4'11" (1.5 m). * Lowest base , with 80. Metagross has a large number of characteristics which are different from the other pseudo-legendary Pokémon. This is possibly due to how it does not appear to be based on an animal; rather, it is a robotic life form. In fact, it is the only pseudo-legendary Pokémon that cannot learn any moves. Stats wise, like Tyranitar, Metagross focuses on power and durability, utilizing the most defensive type, Steel, to complement its very high attack, high defenses, and relatively low speed. * Only genderless pseudo-legendary Pokémon. * Only pseudo-legendary Pokémon whose first stage of evolution, , cannot be caught in the wild in its debut generation (one is received from Steven Stone instead). * Heaviest pseudo-legendary Pokémon, at 1212.5 lbs. (550.0 kg). * Highest base Defense, at 130. * Only pseudo-legendary Pokémon that does not share at least one type with another pseudo-legendary Pokémon. * Only pseudo-legendary Pokémon to not have a weakness to moves. * Only pseudo-legendary Pokémon whose English name is the same as its Japanese name. * Metagross and its pre-evolutions have a catch rate of 3 whereas all the other pseudo-legendary Pokémon families have a catch rate of 45. Garchomp Focusing on versatility, has high speed, high HP, and high attack with a versatile selection of moves to use. It complements these attributes with its Ground typing, which is among the best offensive types in the game. * Only pseudo-legendary Pokémon to have gender differences. * Has the fewest resistances. * Highest base , with 108. * Mega Garchomp has the highest base , with 170. * Highest base (when not Mega Evolved), with 102. * Lowest base (when not Mega Evolved), with 80. Hydreigon 's stats give it a number of unique characteristics from the other pseudo-legendary Pokémon. It has the highest base Special Attack of all the pseudo-legendary Pokémon. Similarly, it is the only pseudo-legendary Pokémon that does not have a base stat over 125, but it is also the only pseudo-legendary Pokémon that does not have a base stat under 90. Its well rounded stats mirror Dragonite with Hydreigon also having a high attacking stat (Special Attack in this case), and above average stats in other categories. * Only pseudo-legendary Pokémon with multiple elemental immunities (however its immunity to is due to its Ability, ). * Has the highest base , with 125. * Hydreigon and its evolutionary relatives are the only pseudo-legendary Pokémon line that do not have a Hidden Ability in any of their forms. Goodra Unlike the other pseudo-legendary Pokémon, is mainly defensive, and its Attack and Special Attack are very similar. It has the lowest base Attack of all the pseudo-legendary Pokémon. * Only pseudo-legendary Pokémon with a single type. * Highest base , with 150. * Lowest base , with 70. Kommo-o has mostly well-rounded stats and is slightly more defensive than offensive. * Lightest pseudo-legendary Pokémon, at 172.4 lbs. (78.2 kg). * Lowest base , with 75. * The only pseudo-legendary with its own dedicated Z-Crystal, Kommonium Z, and respective Z-Move, . Other * Tyranitar and Metagross are the only pseudo-legendary Pokémon that are not Dragon-type. * Tyranitar and Kommo-o are the only pseudo-legendary Pokémon that have a unique type combination. * Goodra and Kommo-o are the only pseudo-legendary Pokémon that do not always have a type immunity. * Salamence and Metagross have the highest base of all non-Mega-Evolved pseudo-legendary Pokémon, with 135. * Garchomp and Kommo-o and their evolutionary relatives are the only pseudo-legendary Pokémon lines that do not have a base friendship of 35. Users These Pokémon are often used in-game by the members of the Elite Four and s. * is used by Lance, the final Elite Four member in Generation I and ; it is used again by Lance as the Champion in Generation II and . In HeartGold and SoulSilver, Lance uses a , but when he is battled again, he replaces two of his three Dragonite with the two other pseudo-legendary Pokémon, and . He also uses it in the Pokémon World Tournament in Black 2 and White 2. * is also used by Lance in Pokémon Stadium 2 (both Round 1 and 2), as well as by , the Champion, but only in the second round of the Elite Four in FireRed and LeafGreen and in the Fighting Dojo in HeartGold and SoulSilver. * is used by , the final Elite Four member in . Lance uses one in rematches in HeartGold and SoulSilver and in the Pokémon World Tournament in Black 2 and White 2. Iris, the Champion in , uses Salamence in her Challenge Mode rematches. * is used by Steven Stone, the Champion in Ruby and Sapphire, and ex-Champion in . It is also used by Caitlin during her rematch and Challenge Mode initial battle. * is used by Cynthia, the Champion in ; she also uses it in the Pokémon World Tournament in Black 2 and White 2. Lance uses one in rematches in HeartGold and SoulSilver. * is used by Ghetsis, who serves as the final boss in , as well as Iris, the Champion in . Lance uses one in the Pokémon World Tournament in Black 2 and White 2. * is used by Diantha, the Champion in . * In the player's Title Defense battles in , , , and are used by Ryuki and is used by Molayne. As Shadow Pokémon In story mode of Pokémon Colosseum, is used by Nascour and Shadow is used by Evice; it is notable that the two Cipher leaders have positions comparable to those of the final Elite Four member and , respectively. complemented the list of pseudo-legendary Pokémon as of Generation III by featuring Shadow (used by Eldes) and Shadow (used by Miror B.). Another commonality is that all four pseudo-legendary Pokémon have as one of their Shadow moves. In the anime In the main series Pseudo-legendary Pokémon have appeared multiple times in the . * debuted as a silhouette in Mystery at the Lighthouse, but appeared physically in Mewtwo Strikes Back. ** Dragonite has also appeared and , who are both regional s. ** caught a in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!, making it the first fully-evolved pseudo-legendary Pokémon to be owned by a main character in the anime. * debuted in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest and made its TV episode debut in Address Unown. ** A Mega Tyranitar appeared in Mega Evolution Special III. * debuted in Jirachi: Wish Maker and made its TV episode debut in Let Bagons be Bagons. ** A Mega Salamence appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. * debuted in Destiny Deoxys and made its TV episode debut in Like a Meowth to a Flame. ** A Mega Metagross appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. ** A appeared under the ownership of in Mega Evolution Special II. It was capable of Mega Evolving into Mega Metagross. * debuted in Top-Down Training!, . ** Cynthia's Garchomp also appeared in the opening of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. * debuted in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]; it was a Shiny Pokémon in the former. It made its TV episode debut in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!. * debuted in Good Friends, Great Training! after 's evolved. * debuted in Family Determination! as a Totem Pokémon, where it battled , Snowy, , and his . Iris Dragonite.png|Dragonite in the anime Dirk Tyranitar.png|Tyranitar in the anime Butler Salamence.png|Salamence in the anime Rebecca Metagross.png|Metagross in the anime Cynthia Garchomp.png|Garchomp in the anime Shannon Hydreigon.png|Hydreigon in the anime Ash Goodra.png|Goodra in the anime Totem Kommo-o.png|Kommo-o in the anime In Pokémon Origins * Only Dragonite has appeared in Pokémon Origins. It appeared in File 4: Charizard under the ownership of . Lance Dragonite PO.png|Dragonite in Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * Pseudo-legendary Pokémon have appeared multiple times in Pokémon Adventures. ** Lance has both a and a Tyranitar. ** Salamence debuted in the where it went on a rampage. This Salamence was revealed to have belonged to Zinnia in the and had the ability to Mega Evolve. *** Tucker was in possession of another Salamence which appeared in the . ** has a which debuted in the Ruby & Sapphire chapter. It was given the ability to Mega Evolve in the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter. ** Cynthia was shown to have a . ** Ghetsis was shown to have a in which he used it in his battle against in the . ** Zinnia was also seen with a which appeared in the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter. Lance Dragonite Adventures.png|Dragonite in Pokémon Adventures Thorton Tyranitar Adventures.png|Tyranitar in Pokémon Adventures Tucker Salamence Adventures.png|Salamence in Pokémon Adventures Emerald Metagross Adventures.png|Metagross in Pokémon Adventures Cynthia Garchomp Adventures.png|Garchomp in Pokémon Adventures Ghetsis Hydreigon Adventures.png|Hydreigon in Pokémon Adventures Zinnia Goodra Adventures.png|Goodra in Pokémon Adventures Trivia * Generation III is the only generation so far to have introduced more than one pseudo-legendary Pokémon. * All pseudo-legendary Pokémon that existed at the time were available as Shadow Pokémon in either Pokémon Colosseum (Tyranitar and Metagross) or (Dragonite and Salamence). * Among Pokémon commonly mistaken for pseudo-legendary Pokémon are , , , , and . For one reason or another, these Pokémon do not fit the criteria of those above and so are not pseudo-legendary Pokémon. * The first stage of all pseudo-legendary Pokémon (that existed at the time) are available in the Johto Safari Zone. Category:Fanon terminology fr:Pokémon pseudo-légendaire it:Pokémon pseudo-leggendari ja:600族 zh:准传说的宝可梦